Fables of the Apocalypse
by Rezassin
Summary: A crossover between Telltale's TWDG and TWAU games. Follows the story of TWDG pretty closely. Rated M for language, in case I decide to lose myself. ON HIATUS. Reviews would still be greatly appreciated!
1. Episode 1

**This is my first fanfic so let's see how it ****goes.**

**This**** is an AU in which Fabletown is located in Gainesville, Florida instead of New York City and the events of TWAU never happened. This fic will be closely following the story of ****TWDG.**

**Updated because I didn't like the way I introduced our Fables to the Macon Survivors.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own The Wolf Among Us or The Walking Dead Game. Those rights belong solely to Telltale Games. Also, any likeness to any other crossover fanfics is entirely coincidental.**

**Let**** us begin.**

* * *

It had appeared to be a normal day in the Mundane world. The morning traffic piling up down the road as mundies rushed to get to their jobs. The normal smells of restaurants and sweat wafted down the street as on every other day, but there was something new. Something foul. Something... rotten. The scent was distant and faint, but there was no fooling the nose of Bigby Wolf. He had smelled this before, in the Homelands. Zombies.

The zombies in the Old Worlds were rare, usually created by novice necromancers who had miscasted a spell. They were harmless and in a vegetable state, and were only able to sustain themselves for a few moments before collapsing. However, the monsters that had now invaded Bigby's sense of smell were different. Judging by the strength of the odor, there were at least a few hundred, and the numbers were increasing exponentially. While still a slight distance away and out of eyesight, the wolf could tell that they were moving slowly closer to his location.

Snow White, the Business Office secretary, noticed the sheriff pause. Concerned, she asked, "Is everything alright, Bigby?" No answer. The wolf had focused his full attention to the smell of the undead, trying to puzzle out what was happening. "Bigby?" She repeated. Again, no response. Beginning to feel worried, she walked over to her friend and shook his arm slightly. That's when she saw them.

The creatures were torn and ripped, as if they had been chewed up and spat back out by a large animal. Their eyes were glazed over and showed no signs of intelligence. Snow hadn't noticed before, as her attention had been on the sheriff, but mundies and fables alike were running away from the undead, screaming and with tears streaming down their cheeks. One runner tripped and shrieked in pain as a horde of the monsters surrounded him and sunk their teeth into his flesh. After consuming half of their prey, the zombies continued to stumble down the street, releasing bestial moans and growls through slacked jaws.

The Big Bad Wolf stood crouched, eyes turning yellow and claws ready to be extended. "No! Bigby, you can't fight all of them - you'll _die_!" Snow yelled, grabbing the sheriff's arm and pulling him away from the rotting herd of undead. He growled but went along with her.

"Where are we going?" He asked after a while, his voice still slightly wolfish.

"Anywhere away from _them_!" She nodded back to the zombies as she increased her pace.

* * *

The two Fables had been travelling North along Interstate 95 for some time, stopping every so often to stock up on supplies. Every now and then, they would encounter a small group of the undead, but Bigby was able to quickly put an end to them. They had long since changed apparel, Bigby now in a dark gray t-shirt and jeans and Snow wearing a white long-sleeve shirt with slacks. They had not seen a single living soul since leaving Gainesville, but were sometimes able to hear distant gunfire. By now, they had determined that if a mundy gets bitten by a zombie, that mundy would then die and become one of the undead. However, if a Fable is bitten, they would suffer headaches and a fever but would ultimately be okay after about 6 hours.

The duo had no map, and thus didn't know where they were until reaching a sign that read "Welcome to Macon". "The heart of Georgia, eh?" Bigby commented. "Might as well see if they have any supplies. We've been running short on food lately, and while I can go a long time without it, _you_ cannot." He looked at Snow.

They made their way through the city streets, mindful of the hordes of undead scattered throughout them. Most of the stores had been looted, and those that hadn't were full of the undead. They had passed a drugstore which showed promise, but Bigby caught the scent of multiple mundies who had camped inside. The Fables had heard gunshots earlier and so assumed the mundies were raiders, and decided it wouldn't be worth the trouble to clear out.

They had travelled to the outskirts of Macon after a while and arrived at the Travelier Motel. It was infested with a few zombies, but they were nothing the two Fables couldn't make swift work of.

Bigby sniffed the air. He hadn't smelled them before, but there was a mundy here, hiding in a dumpster. The wolf walked over to the man's hiding place, motioning to Snow to follow. "You can come out now." He called out.

"Sshh! They'll hear you!" Came a man's hushed voice from inside the dumpster.

"No, they won't." Bigby replied flatly.

The dumpster lid creaked loudly as the mundy lifted it and hopped out. His eyes widened at the sight of the defeated corpses and at the apparently unarmed newcomers. "Damn.." was all he could say.

"You okay, kid?" Bigby asked, no obvious emotion in his eyes as he looked the man up and down for wounds.

"Uh... yeah, thanks. For helping me, I mean." He smiled shyly, not sure what to think of his current situation.

"Glenn!" Came a stranger's voice from behind them. The Fables turned, and saw two individuals running towards them. Their weapons were drawn, presumably because they had believed this mundy, who they called Glenn, to be in danger. The armed couple slowed down and looked slightly fearful as they approached the people Glenn had been conversing with, weapons at the ready. Bigby shifted his body in front of Snow's and raised his hands to show that he was unarmed.

"Glenn, who are they?" Asked the woman with the gun as she eyed the Fables.

"Friendlies. Helped me out of a jam here." Glenn replied as he nodded in the direction of the dead zombies. Seeing the corpses, the woman's eyes widened and she lowered the gun.

"You took out the walkers unarmed? How..?" She let the question hang in the air a moment before continuing, "How the hell did you not get bit?"

Snow quickly came up with a lie. "My friend here was trained in unarmed combat under the best the military had to offer." She shrugged.

"Well damn. The group sure could use someone with your skills, should you wish to join us." The man standing next to the armed woman said.

Snow nodded. "Strength in numbers. We're in." Bigby raised an eyebrow but said nothing in response to his friend's statement.

"Before the geeks strolled in I was able to siphon the gas we need. I've got the cans in the back of my car." Glenn said.

"Good. Let's get out of here." The man started walking towards the driver's side door.

After a few minutes of driving, the man broke the silence. "I never did catch your names." He said.

"Im Snow. This is Bigby." Snow replied.

"I'm Lee," the man said, "This here is Carley, and you've already met Glenn." Lee motioned towards each of his group members. "Where we're going there's more of us. We've holed up in Everett's Pharmacy Drugstore in town." Bigby glanced at Snow, a hint of concern crossing his features at Lee's comment but quickly dissipating. Perhaps they were wrong about the group being raiders.

"Prepare for all Hell to break loose when Larry sees them." Carley murmured to Lee just loudly enough for Bigby's keen ears to hear.

"What can the old man do? He's all talk." Lee replied equally as quiet. The rest of the journey was silent after that as Lee focused on carefully maneuvering the car around the abandoned vehicles littering the roads.

It didn't take long to reach the drugstore. There was a place around the back of the building where they were able to park the car without having to worry about the undead hearing them. They left the cans of gas in the trunk for now as Glenn led the group to the back entrance.

They entered what appeared to be an office. It reeked of blood and Bigby noticed a sleeping bag covered in the crusted substance. They walked through another door which led to the main shopping area of the store. All conversations that had been going on inside died as soon as the newcomers stepped into the room.

"What... the _fuck_ is... this?" An older man demanded through pained, strained breaths. "Are we... going to be taking in... every god-damned survivor that... you find all lost and... alone?"

"Dad, calm down!" A woman beside him pleaded. Her face was drawn up in confusion and worry.

"They dealt with the walkers at the motel. Didn't even need weapons." Lee said. "They have useful skills."

"Yeah, the run may have ended differently if they hadn't shown up." Glenn finished the thought.

A man walked over to the Fables. "So you killed the walkers with your hands. Hot damn." He smiled and chuckled a little. "I'm Kenny. Over there's my wife Katjaa and my son Ken junior. We call him Duck." He motioned to where they sat.

"Duck?" Bigby smirked a little at the name. Snow shot her friend a look.

"Nothing bothers him. Like water off a duck's back." Kenny replied, shrugging. "Anywho, the old fart over there is Larry and the girl next to him is his daughter Lilly." He nodded to the man and woman who had spoken earlier. "Clementine over there is Lee's kid." He pointed to a young girl sitting on the floor beside the counter. "And that's Doug." He motioned towards where a man was keeping watch out the door. "So.. do you two have names?"

"I'm Bigby. She's Snow." The wolf responded evenly.

"Where are y'all from?" Kenny asked.

"Gainesville" Bigby answered flatly.

"Oh. I don't suppose the situation there is any better than it is here? My family, we're from Fort Lauderdale."

"I'm afraid not." Bigby replied with a hint of genuine sorrow.

Kenny sighed. "Oh... Well, nice getting to know ya. Welcome to our dysfunctional family." He shook Bigby's hand and smiled at Snow before returning to his wife and child.

"Hey, Bigby, can I ask you a question?" Lee asked as he neared the wolf. He nodded to Snow, who smiled before walking over to talk with some of the mundies across the room.

"You just did." Bigby smirked.

Lee snickered for a second at that. "I like you, man." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Larry isn't doing so hot. He needs his pills, but the door to the pharmacy is locked." He looked to Bigby as if believing him to have already worked out a plan on getting the medicine.

"Ever tried just kicking it down?" Bigby asked sarcastically.

"Um... actually, well, no." Lee answered awkwardly.

"Let's do that then." Bigby followed Lee back into the office. He spotted the wooden door, standing a few feet away. One kick later, it was open and swinging angrily on its hinges.

"Well I'll be damned." Lee mumbled to himself as he walked towards the doorway.

The second Lee stepped into the pharmacy, a security alarm was triggered. Bigby covered his ears and growled as the high-pitched noise echoed in his skull.

"Hey, you okay?" Bigby could barely hear Lee's voice over the ringing in his ears. Lee could swear he saw Bigby's eyes flash bright yellow, but he blinked and the normal hazel had returned.

"Don't worry about me. Just grab what you need." Bigby's voice was low, almost more animal than man. Lee ran inside the pharmacy and quickly located Larry's Nitroglycerin pills, handing them to Lilly as she arrived in the doorway. She rushed to medicate her father. Snow had been conversing with some of the mundies when she noticed Bigby's pain, the Fable shot her a small smile as he saw her worried eyes.

The noise erupting from the drugstore was drawing in every zombie in the city, it seemed. The undead quickly swarmed the front side of the building, banging on the door and windows.

"I'm gonna get the truck pulled up around back!" Kenny yelled over the zombies outside. "Honey, take Duck into the office and barricade the living hell out of the door behind me! Glenn, when you hear me honking in the alley, start getting people out of here! Bigby, Doug and Lee, you guys make sure our defenses stay up until then. Carley, shoot anything that gets through." Kenny grabbed an axe resting against the wall and made his way outside.

"That gate won't last long. Bigby, keep an eye on it." Lee commanded. The wolf obeyed, cracking the door the slightest bit as to be able to see outside.

The windows' glass had broken and the undead were clawing at the wooden boards laid across the openings. Doug and Lee were attempting to replace fallen boards.

"Hey Lee... if we don't make it out of this, I want you to know... I think you're a great guy." Doug said as a few more boards dropped from his window.

"We WILL make it through this!" Lee shouted as he bashed a zombie in the head with one of the boards.

As if on que, the lock on the gate protecting the front door snapped, allowing the dead to pressure the entrance. Bigby closed the door and slammed himself against it, using just enough pressure to keep it shut, but not too much as to splinter the door or appear inhumanely strong.

"We've lost the gate!" Bigby alerted the group.

Lee bent down to quickly tell Clementine something, and Carley emptied her clip in putting down the walkers poking through his window before she turned to speak to Doug. "Hey Doug... If we don't make it out of this, you should know-no!" A group of walkers grabbed Doug through the spaces between the wooden defenses and dragged him through the open window before she or anyone else could react.

Kenny ran into the room. "Let's go!" He yelled before turning back to the office.

Clementine was grabbed by a walker, which Lee quickly stomped to death. They turned towards the door and ran to it.

"You're not coming with us, you son of a bitch!" Larry yelled unexpectedly and knocked Lee to the ground in the direction of the undead streaming through the now-open front door. Bigby usually wouldn't care whether a mundy lived or died, and he had no idea what compelled him to save this man's life, but he turned around and reached out a hand to Lee and pulled him to his feet. Once through the door, Lee turned around and slammed it shut.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this to the end! I haven't written too terribly often so I'm sure it could have been much better than it was xD.**

**I'm not sure if this fic is any good so far, so I'll leave that to you to decide.** **I know this started out slow, I'll try to quicken the pace now that introductions are over and done with!**

**'Til next time, peace!**


	2. Episode 2

**I want to start off by thanking everyone who read the first chapter and stuck around for the second.**

**_Note: This story, for now, has been discontinued. I only really posted what I had written for Guest_. **

**And now to the chapter!**

* * *

It had been a few hours since the group arrived at the Travelier Motel. The torn corpses of the dead had been stacked in a single pile off to the side. There was a radio on, and between waves of static was a voice issuing warnings and describing the state of the cities. If he had wanted to, Bigby would've been able to hear the recorded message perfectly from where he was standing, but he didn't care about any location besides the one he and Snow were at right now. The wolf had managed to grab a box of cigarettes before leaving the pharmacy, and now stood leaning against a wall, one dangling out of the corner of his mouth, trying to dull the putrid smells permeating the air.

Snow was talking with some of the mundies near the truck. She was comfortable, perhaps even happy near them. Bigby decided that as long as that was the case, he wouldn't insist on them leaving the group. For now, there was strength in numbers, however small of an advantage being in the company of humans might provide.

He noticed Lee looking at a picture, though he had no idea what it showed. The man was making an effort to keep anyone from seeing it.

"Everyone's got secrets." The wolf muttered to himself. _Some more than others_, he thought, a smirk pulling at his lips.

Bigby's attention was pulled down the road as gunshots rang out in the distance. After a few moments, they stopped and were replaced by screams of fear and pain. Then there was silence, most likely caused by death.

Lee walked over to the car with the running radio. He exchanged a few words with Glenn, who after the conversation got in the car and drove off. The car gone, the motel was quiet.

* * *

_**3 MONTHS LATER**_

* * *

Bigby was running through the forest in wolf form. He had forgotten to mention to the group that he had hardly ever held a gun in his life, much less shot one, and so had to find another way to hunt his and everyone else's meals. There were three others in the woods with him, and when Kenny had asked to accompany him today it had been difficult to find an excuse to go alone.

He and Snow had decided that he would only bring back enough to keep the group alive, and if food was not needed he would arrive empty-handed. He was to be careful how he killed his prey: if any of the mundies figured out that the holes in the body were caused by teeth and not bullets, he would be able to provide no explanation that did not involve telling them what he really was. Fabletown had long since been abandoned and destroyed, but the two Fables still understood the danger of letting whatever remained of the Mundane World onto their centuries-held secret. Over the months, Snow and even the wolf grew to like their companions, though while she let it show, he remained cold to them.

He snapped his head in the direction of a loud scream of pain. As far as he knew, his hunting partners were the only people in these trees. But there was always the chance that bandits could show up, so he ran toward the source of the noise. He neared a clearing and almost stepped into it before remembering that he was an 8-foot-tall wolf. Lee, Kenny, and Mark were already there, frantically speaking with a small group of humans Bigby did not recognize. Thankfully, none of them saw him as he edged forward for a slightly closer look. An older man was trapped in what appeared to be a bear trap chained to a lone tree. Lee was knelt down, axe in hand as he searched for a way to free the stranger.

Walkers began to emerge from the treeline, releasing feral moans as they slowly neared the mundies. After hacking at the chain a couple times, Lee's face filled with dread as he stood up and looked with realization at the man's leg. Reluctantly, he lowered the axe powerfully to the stuck limb multiple times until it had been chopped in two. The man screamed, in even more pain than before, but he was free. He passed out and Kenny lifted the man over his shoulders before running in the direction of the Travelier Motel, which thankfully was not the same as the wolf.

Bigby watched silently as one of the younger boys, apparently named Travis, tripped and was devoured by the undead. Shocked but still functioning, the survivors followed Kenny. Bigby made a sprint to where he had hid his clothes and slipped them on as soon as he had turned into his form that could wear them. He then ran on two legs to the motel.

By the time he arrived, the others had already had time to argue over the presence of the strangers. Almost as soon as he walked through the gate, Lee was onto him.

"Where were you, Bigby?" He asked in a none too patient tone. Odd, usually it was Larry who snapped at him, not Lee.

Feigning surprise, he replied, "What the fuck happened?" He tried to look concerned, but he didn't know if he succeeded. Usually he had to hide real emotions, not fake false ones.

"Man got stuck in a bear trap. We wondered if you were ever gonna come. You didn't." Kenny answered.

"I had no idea. I didn't hear anything!" The wolf mentally punched himself. "No screams or anything, so how was I supposed to know someone was stuck in a trap?" He quickly added. He hoped that his words were convincing enough to get them off his back. The more questions the mundies ask, the more likely he is to accidently let something slip.

The group let him off, and he walked closer to Katjaa, who was tending to the injured man's roughly cut stump that once was a leg. The stranger's breathing was ragged, even though he had passed out. He was near death, and Bigby doubted he would last another five minutes. He decided to stand a short distance off and wait for the man to die to make sure that his corpse wouldn't be able to attack the healer. He knew that a bite would create a zombie, but what if that's not the only way? This would be an interesting discovery.

Lilly was handing out the daily rations. They were slightly larger than they would've been without the extra meat brought back from the hunts, but in the end everyone was still left hungry. When that mundy had arrived a few months back promising food, there had seemed to be an unlimited supply of it. Now it was almost gone and while Bigby would make sure they didn't starve, for one reason or another, they would get close to it. Lilly walked to him now. She knew he wouldn't accept the food, but tried anyways. She was stubborn in that way, among others.

No doubt at least some in the group were suspicious, or at least curious, of why he never seemed to eat. They likely guessed that he ate what he hunted on the days he came back empty, and thought that was why he always went alone. _They have no idea._ He laughed silently to himself. So far, nobody had confronted him about it, and he was safe within the group's standings, just a normal mundy in a normal mundy group, doing normal mundy things within it. He almost missed the petty (or sometimes not so) quarrels and conflicts often found in Fabletown that had given his life some variety. Almost, but not quite.

In the apocalypse, no one knew he was the Big Bad Wolf. Nobody feared him, or at least feared the undead more. In the Homelands, he had thrived on the fear of those he tormented, he lived on it. But ever since he had become the sheriff of Fabletown, fear became a burden, an enemy. He wanted to be respected, to be able to talk with others without them constantly sizing him up or backing away. Fear, while it was a useful tool at times, usually led to nothing more than extra pain for everyone. He was glad to be rid of it's shackles.

* * *

**THIS IS NOT THE END**

* * *

Consider this message a sort of apology.

For the time being, I have run into a brick wall with this story. I could probably write a few more paragraphs, and will if requested to, but this seemed like the most appropriate place in my mind of where to stop. Writer's Block is preventing me from writing this fic for the time being, but I do have other fanfiction ideas that I may begin to write out soon.

I figured I would post what I was able to write, so I hope you have enjoyed it so far. I look forward to the day the words for this story begin to flow to me again, as this story has been fun and interesting to write.

So, yeah. Until next time, peace!


End file.
